


Visit From The Easter Bunny

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a little surprise for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit From The Easter Bunny

Sam was on his way back to his motel room curios to what Gabriel had planned as he had previously received a text from his angel telling him that he had a surprise for him. 

When Sam opened the door to the motel room he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle when he found Gabriel sitting in his bed wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer shorts and a white hairband with big fluffy bunny ears attached on his head. 

“Like my outfit?” Gabriel smiled. 

“It’s cute?” Sam said kicking the door closed behind him. “But aren’t you missing a bow tie?”

“I’m not a playboy bunny,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. “Though I could do that too some other time if you would like.” 

“I give up,” Sam laughed walking over to the bed. “What are you then?”

“I’m the Easter Bunny obviously,” Gabriel said. “Cause it’s like that time of the year you know.” 

“Oh it’s Easter?” Sam said not usually paying any attention to any holidays. 

“Well excuse me I’m not used to getting visits from the Easter Bunny,” he said leaning down to capture Gabriel’s lips in a warm kiss. 

“Guess it’s high time that the Easter Bunny pays a little extra attention to you then,” Gabriel smiled against Sam’s lips tugging at Sam’s jacket pulling it off to let it drop to the floor. 

“Do I get an Easter egg?” Sam asked kicking off his shoes before letting Gabriel drag him to lie on the bed. 

“Of course,” Gabriel smirked moving to straddle Sam’s waist. “The Easter Bunny brings a lot fun stuff,” he said nodding towards the bedside table where a small basket that Sam hadn’t noticed before was standing. The basket contained a couple of chocolate eggs wrapped in colorful paper and a couple of soft looking yellow feathers. 

“Looks good,” Sam smiled lifting his arms to let Gabriel pull his t-shirt over his head. 

Gabriel snatched one of the eggs unwrapping it and placed it between his teeth before leaning down for Sam to wrap his lips around the other half of the egg.

Sam crunched the thin chocolate shell gulping down the small pieces before meeting Gabriel’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

“Easter is suddenly my favorite time of the year,” Sam smiled as Gabriel sat up running his fingertips down Sam’s chest and stomach. 

“Glad I could convince you,” Gabriel chuckled. “Been one of my favorites for a long time now.” 

He took one of the feathers from the basket trailing it slowly down Sam’s torso following the same path as fingers just a moment before. 

Sam couldn’t help but squirm a bit when the feather reached the sensitive skin on his stomach his lips involuntarily curling into a smile. 

“Stay still,” Gabriel grinned as he kept moving the feather in different patterns on Sam’s skin.

Sam dug his fingers into the sheet gasping as Gabriel dragging the feather around his navel in lazy circles the sensation making his skin tingle a small moan escaping his lips when Gabriel brushed the feather over a nipple that rapidly hardened under the light touch. 

Gabriel continued playing with the nipple until Sam was breathing heavily unconsciously rocking his hips against Gabriel before moving his attention to the other nipple giving it the exact same treatment. 

“Looks like someone’s enjoying himself,” Gabriel smirked rubbing a hand over the bulge in Sam’s pants. 

“Can’t help it when the Easter Bunny’s so talented,” Sam smiled.

“Think that the Easter Bunny can do it even better,” Gabriel said as he began undoing Sam’s pants pulling them down Sam’s waist along with his underwear and after a little tugging and moving around Sam’s pants landed somewhere on the ground. 

With a big huge grin on his face Gabriel leaned down taking the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth swirling his tongue slowly around it before taking almost his entire length into his mouth making Sam let out a deep moan.

Sam practically whined when Gabriel pulled away sitting back on his heels looking down at him with a wry smile on his face. 

“What?” Gabriel said. “I want a little something else too.” 

“Like what,” Sam asked his voice shaking a little. 

“Like your cock inside me,” Gabriel said. “Think you can help me a little on the way?” 

Gabriel drew himself up sliding his boxer shorts down his thighs and with a little less elegant moving about Gabriel discarded his underwear. He reached for the basket fumbling with the content for a moment before retrieving a bottle of lube. 

Gabriel took Sam’s hand covering his fingers with lube before guiding his hand to his entrance. 

“You’ll just have to keep your hand still,” Gabriel sighed as he moved down to let Sam’s fingers sink inside him. 

“Think I can manage to do that,” Sam said completely absorbed in the sight in front of him. 

Gabriel moaned softly as he slowly moved up and down Sam’s fingers.

“Just a little more,” Gabriel gasped. “And then I’ll be ready for you. Of course you need a little preparation too.” 

He covered Sam’s cock with lube giving it a few shaky strokes dragging a broken moan from Sam’s lips. 

“You can move your hand,” Gabriel said guiding Sam’s cock to his entrancing sinking down on it to replace the digits Sam had just redrawn. 

“Damn you feel amazing,” Gabriel sighed.

“Same to you,” Sam gasped looking up to meet his angel’s eyes instinctively reaching out for him placing his hands on his thighs. 

Gabriel arched his back in an attempt to find a better angle his mouth falling open in a silent cry as he succeeded increasing his pace bouncing up and down in a steady rhythm. 

Sam dug his fingers into the soft skin on Gabriel’s thighs his nails making crescent-shaped marks as his gaze repeatedly wandered up and down the beautiful creature on top of him. From his face where one of the bunny ears was dangling over his forehead, down his chest that was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, to his hard cock that was just begging to be touched.

Without even thinking about it Sam wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s cock stroking it with slightly uneven movements as he was gradually losing control over his body. 

Sam closed his eyes groaning as he tumbled over the edge barely able to make his limbs obey him anymore. As his muscles relaxed his breath still heavy he heard Gabriel moan his name feeling something warm and sticky coating his hand that was still holding Gabriel’s cock. 

Sam opened his eyes finding Gabriel looking at him smiling widely his chest heaving rapidly. Whit a small grunt Gabriel leaned down pressing his lips against Sam’s in short, passionate kiss.

“Do you by any chance have some tissues in that basket too?” Sam asked brushing his nose against Gabriel’s cheek. 

“Um,” Gabriel laughed. “I didn’t think that far.” 

He snapped his fingers making a couple of tissues appear out of thin air for Sam to dry his hand with. 

When Sam had finished with the tissues he tossed them somewhere on the floor before wrapping an arm around Gabriel who instantly snuggled against Sam placing an arm over his chest. 

“Did I mention that I liked the outfit,” Sam asked fiddling with one of the bunny ears. 

“I think you got the point across,” Gabriel smiled. “Maybe I should get a tail for next time.” 

“I’ll be looking very much forward to that,” Sam chuckled placing a kiss on Gabriel’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everybody :3


End file.
